


The One-Eyed Carpenter

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-11
Updated: 2004-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a href="http://piedmargaret.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://piedmargaret.livejournal.com/"><b>piedmargaret</b></a>'s <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/piedmargaret/96822.html">The Challenge of the Dark-Haired Man</a>.</p><p>This work is licensed under a <a href="http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/">Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License</a>. None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works. <img/></p>
    </blockquote>





	The One-Eyed Carpenter

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://piedmargaret.livejournal.com/profile)[**piedmargaret**](http://piedmargaret.livejournal.com/)'s [The Challenge of the Dark-Haired Man](http://www.livejournal.com/users/piedmargaret/96822.html).
> 
> This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/). None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works. 

He groans when her leg brushes against his. She trails her hand over his torso, fingers tangling in his chest hair and tugging, then mumbles something when she kisses him, soft kisses across his stomach and legs, and he's not sure if she's counting the ways she loves him or the money she made that day.

The stroke of her tongue across his skin makes his hips buck up off the bed.

"Ahn," he moans. "Ah, oh, yeah, Ahn."

She grips him tightly between her fingers. "The one-eyed carpenter," she giggles, before lowering her mouth back down to him.


End file.
